museumsfandomcom-20200215-history
EVA Paris 2018
Material & Virtual Bodies: Multimedia Technologies (EVA - Paris 2018) December 19 and 20, 2018 Claude Lévi-Strauss Theater musée du quai Branly – Jacques Chirac Paris, France * List of Museums in Paris Announcement The musée du quai Branly – Jacques Chirac, a pioneering institution in the application and development of new technologies for the study and conservation of collections, is hosting and co-organizing, with Sorbonne-Université, for the first time in France, the EVA PARIS 2018 conference. This international conference focuses on the different ways in which the digital revolution is changing our perception of the body, space and time. How digital innovations modify the different scientific disciplines: medical anthropology, archaeology, art history and architecture? What is the impact on professionals and actors of art, museums, cultural mediation in society? ;Four important areas were considered: # Medical anthropology, which concerns physical, medico-legal and social approaches, allows us to reconstruct in a very precise way the state of health of past populations. How have these new technologies reduced sampling and significantly developed the virtualization of stored data and scientific results? For some special cases, facial recognition and biometrics software give a face to the past. # Archaeology sets up innovative technological infrastructures, resulting from 3D engineering to explore sites, objects... 3D modelling allows the reconstruction of destroyed sites of a world architectural heritage. The memory of places and objects becomes alive again for a large public. # In Art History, paintings become animated, collections, museums and cultural heritage become virtual. Immersive exhibitions project the viewer into a new experience over time and history. This journey through space and time provides a strong cognitive and sensory experience giving rise to collaborative games. # New digital forms redesign spatial environment in Architecture, what are convergences between human and nature, reality and virtuality? How are these innovations changing the construction, classification and ordering of the overall world? Such new tools transform the modes of creation and consumption. How do these innovations change the construction, classification and ordering of our world? These new tools are revolutionizing the way people create and consume. This conference gathers a wide audience of researchers, industrialists, mediators and students, and provides them with new perspectives. The digital challenges were questioned: artificial intelligence, connected worlds and objects, the big data and new platforms of services in the cultural domain Important aspects Conference papers were given in either English or French. Participation was free thanks to generous sponsorship, but travel, accommodation, meals and other expenses are the responsibility of participants. Inexpensive student accommodation was available since it was out of term. For information on this new museum dedicated to the former president of France, Jacques Chirac, close to the Eiffel Tower, opened in 2006 after an investment of over 230 million euro, and combining several major collections, see here. There is also an informative Wikipedia entry under musée du quai Branly – Jacques Chirac. ;Leaders of the initiative * , art historian, teaches at Paris 1 Panthéon-Sorbonne and independent curator. * Nathalie Ginoux, Associate Professor (HDR) in art and archaeology of the Celtic worlds, Sorbonne-University, Faculty of Letters. * Bertrand Triboulot, Archaeologist - Research Engineer at the Direction régional des affaires culturelles d'Île-de-France. * Philippe Charlier, Associate Professor (AP-HP, University of Versailles Saint-Quentin-en-Yvelines). ;Scientific Committee * , art historian, teaches at Paris 1 Panthéon-Sorbonne and independent curator. * Nathalie Ginoux, Associate Professor (HDR) in art and archaeology of the Celtic worlds, Sorbonne-University, Faculty of Letters. * Bertrand Triboulot, Archaeologist - Research Engineer at the Direction régional des affaires culturelles d'Île-de-France. * Philippe Charlier, Associate Professor (AP-HP, University of Versailles Saint-Quentin-en-Yvelines). * Christophe Moulherat, Collections Analysis Officer, musée du quai Branly. * Dany Sandron, Professor of Art History and Archaeology of the Middle Ages, Sorbonne University, Faculty of Letters * Frédéric Keck, director of the research and teaching department, musée du quai Branly - Jacques Chirac * Julien Clément, assistant to the director, research and teaching department, musée du quai Branly. ;Organization * Anna Gianotti Laban, Coordinator of scientific events, musée du quai Branly-Jacques Chirac Partners * OPUS, PLEMO3D, , Centre André Chastel, UMR 8150, (LABEX EHNE) Other EVA Conference Organizers such as from EVA Berlin and EVA Florence, as well as EVA London, are supporting this very welcome and important initiative. External links * Exhibitions at the musée du quai Branly – Jacques Chirac Category:EVA Paris Category:2018